A Proper Festival
by writingspaz
Summary: It's a gloomy day in Fiore. . . So Fairy Tail decides to change make things a bit brighter for everyone.


The town of Magnolia was particularly quiet this morning; the hard downpour of rain was spoiling everyone's spirits. The holiday festivities from the previous week had tired everyone out, so they stayed cooped up in their houses. Every wizard in Fairy Tail was lounging inside the guild, draping their bodies over tables and whining in boredom.

"I wish something interesting would happen!" Lucy Heartfillia sighed, shivering in the fluffy blanket wrapped around her bare shoulders.

"Be careful what you wish for, Lucy," Mirajane said with a small smile, handing her a beautifully prepared cup of hot cocoa.

"Arigato, Mira-san," Lucy chirped, smiling. She held the cup in her hands, but still she shivered. The winter air always got the best of her. "Is there a draft somewhere, or something?" she asked no one in particular, her teeth chattering.

Suddenly a strong arm wrapped around Lucy's waist, causing her to jump and practically spill her hot cocoa.

"Nah, it's probably just Jack Frost over there, tryin' to freeze us all to death," Natsu Dragneel said, gesturing to the dark haired ice mage who had just approached the table for a drink. Mira gave him a tall glass of ice water.

"Shut up, flame-breath," Gray Fullbuster growled, sitting down next to Lucy.

"Well it's true!" Natsu retorted.

"Lucy should just wear more layers, that's all," Gray said dismissively.

"Says the perv who's always SHIRTLESS!" Natsu exclaimed, pointing to Gray's torso. Gray looked down at his bare chest as if he had completely forgotten what they were talking about.

"Natsu, really, I'm fi-"

"Don't worry, Luce, I'll keep you warm!" Natsu assured her, proceeding to wrap her in his strong warm embrace. Color rose to Lucy's face, but she didn't say anything. Within a matter of moments, she was much warmer than she needed to be.

Happy peered over Natsu's shoulder, grinning. "He liiiiiiiiiikes her!"

As soon as both Lucy and Natsu opened their mouths in protest, thunder cracked loudly from the skies above. The ceiling shook dramatically; Natsu released Lucy and rose to his feet, looking around worriedly.

"What was that?" Happy asked, covering his ears with his paws.

Lucy looked at Natsu. He had that look in his eyes of determination to figure out what was up.

"It's just some rain, Natsu," Gray said casually, "Calm down, fire-head."

Natsu sniffed the air. "Don't you smell that?"

Wendy had risen to her feet as well. "I do," she said quietly, adjusting the hat Mira had knit her. It was blue and white; it brought out her big pretty eyes. She wore a long coat and her hair was in pigtails.

"Don't be silly!" Carla said, folding her arms. "It's just rain."

Wendy and Natsu looked at each other, continuing to sniff the air. Wendy stuck her finger out and licked it. Her nose wrinkled in disgust at the taste in the atmosphere.

"It tastes..."

"Bad?"

"Yes. I sense..."

"Danger?"

"Sadness."

Natsu looked at the girl, dumbfounded. "Sadness?" He tilted his head to the side, as if he couldn't comprehend such an emotion.

"Sadness." Wendy's voice was a little above a whisper now. "I can feel it in the air..."

"I sense it as well," Erza announced, emerging from the shadows in full uniform.

Happy jumped into the air. "WHERE DID SHE COME FROM?"

Everyone ignored him, but continued to look around, wondering where the strange sensation was coming from. Outside, the rain engulfed the hall in pitter-patters from the roof.

"It's probably just the atmosphere of the town," Mira explained thoughtfully, "Everyone's just so tired and worn-out and the mood has descended a lot from yesterday. Also, I don't think Juvia is feeling very well."

Gray's ears perked up. "Why is that?" he asked casually, gulping down the rest of the ice water.

Mira shrugged. "I tried asking her, but she wouldn't answer. I guess it's just one of those days. Everyone has them."

"Yeah, but she doesn't need to drag us down with her!" Natsu whined, sitting back down and running his hands through his spiked hair.

A couple hours passed, and it was still raining hard as ever. Natsu and Lucy were still lounging around, complaining about the weather.

"There's nothing to do!" Natsu whined. "It's pouring rain outside! What are we supposed to do?"

Mira simply shrugged and smiled. "You could play Truth or Dare."

Natsu and Lucy looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "Truth or Dare?"

"Yeah! Haven't you ever heard of it?"

"Yes, but who'd wanna play a tacky game like that?" Lucy asked skeptically.

Again, Erza appeared out of nowhere, this time donning a pair of lounge pants and a bikini top. She sat down at the table with Mira, Lucy and Natsu and propped her feet up on another chair.

"Truth or Dare sounds fun," Erza said with a nonchalant smile.

Happy gawked at her. "Where did she come from?!" he squealed again, but everyone ignored him.

"Since when do you play Truth or Dare, Erza?" Lucy asked.

Erza shrugged. "One must always prepare themselves for a little 'party-time'." She pulled her long scarlet hair back into a ponytail.

Thunder cracked the skies above. Happy's tail quivered in fear, and Lily covered his little ears. "No more! No more!" he wailed. "This has been going on all day! When will it stop?"

"Stop being a baby," Carla said, waving her paw sophisticatedly. Geez, she thought, Always stuck with these two pea-brains. Men. She rolled her eyes, thinking to herself.

Just then, Cana sat down next to Lucy at the table, a beer in her hand. "Count me in!" she said, slamming a fist on the table and making everyone jump.

"Alright! I'm all fired up!" Natsu exclaimed, practically bouncing in excitement.

"Lucy, can I be on your team?" Wendy asked, tugging shyly on one of her pigtails.

"Oh, uh, sure, Wendy-chan, but... I don't think there are teams in Truth or Dare," Lucy replied.

"Wendy!" Carla burst out suddenly. "You can't participate in a game like this! It's so unlady-like of you!"

"What do you mean, Carla?" Wendy said with a giggle. "It's just a bit of fun!"

Carla scoffed and folded her arms. "Right. Well, we'll just see then. But when things start getting dirty, I'm takin' you out of this silly game!"

'Dirty'?! Lucy thought, looking around her at all her grinning friends. I hope it doesn't get that weird...

"Geehee." Everyone turned to see Gajeel leering over Natsu with a toothy grin on his face. "If things are gonna get that fun, count me in!" He looked over his shoulder at the blue haired beauty whose face was buried in a good book. "Hey! Levy! Come play with us."

Levy looked up from her book and peered at the group over her glasses. Her eyes went from the book to Gajeel, then back again. "I... uhm... okay." She smiled, took off her glasses and closed the book. When she met Gajeel's side, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Great! Let's get started!" Natsu rubbed his hands together. "I wanna see how this plays out."

Mira grinned. "Alright, so there aren't really many rules, except for..." Her voice changed, and for a split second she was the demon Mirajane. "No physical fights. Use of magic is accepted, but only for showing off. No offense." Her voice then changed back to normal, and she was grinning at the terrified faces before her. "Anyone can dare anyone, as long as you keep it mixed up! Don't leave anyone out!" She wagged her index finger, then hopped up on the counter and crossed her legs. "Who first?"

Gray rolled his eyes and ducked out of sight into the shadows. No one seemed to notice his absence, thank goodness.

Truth or Dare, he thought, chuckling to himself and shaking his head, What a joke.

He stepped out into the rain and shut the door behind him. Raindrops seemed to burst from the clouds like mini waterfalls, streaking his bare muscles in water.

A voice was being carried through the wet breeze, a soft, melodic voice like an angel's. It sounded strangely familiar to Gray, so he followed it, out into the shadowy backyard of the guild, where the gardens were drowning in freshwater.

The closer he got to the gardens, the sadder he began to feel. His hair was a soaking wet mess now. He could practically feel the air around him thicken with anguish.

What is this incredible fountain of emotion?

Suddenly, the angelic singing turned into cries of pain. Gray turned the corner and stared in awe at the scene before him.

A lake was forming in the center of the garden. The flowers around it had bloomed and were twinkling with dew. The rain was pouring hardest around a figure who sat at the edge of the newly shining lake. Her long aqua hair sat in billowing curls around her shoulders; she was wearing a polkadotted dress and a navy raincoat. Her white gloves were ripped and her beautiful eyes were filled with tears.

"Juvia," Gray whispered, feeling the pain in his heart that she must be feeling. There must be some kind of emotional magic connection in all this water... His thoughts trailed off; he was thinking about emotion links and how powerful they could be.

He appeared at her side, gazing at her carefully. "Juvia?"

Juvia continued to sob, and it rained harder almost, prickling Gray's skin. He frowned, touching her shoulder carefully. Juvia sniffled and turned around to meet his gaze. Her eyes were swimming, but she looked... different, somehow. She wasn't the usual crazy Juvia, happy to see her Gray-sama... She was just... there. With sad soppy eyes and a heavy heart. Gray looked at her in pity and sorrow.

"Juvia... Juvia was just," she fumbled with her words, wiping away the tears.

Gray looked around. "Where's your umbrella?" he asked stupidly. Gray never was very good at talking to people.

Juvia frowned. "Juvia has no need for an umbrella," she replied, looking at her feet.

"But look at you, you're soaking wet."

"Juvia's body is made of water. It doesn't bother-"

In that moment, Gray created an umbrella out of ice and held it over her. Raindrops fell and slid off it into the lake.

Juvia looked up at him, astonished. "Why does... Gray-sama... suddenly care... about m-me?"

Gray stared at her. He had never heard her speak in first person. Something about her had changed. Something about her, though she still was herself, was different.

"I've always cared about you, Juvia," Gray replied. "I've just had a crappy way of showing it."

Juvia smiled softly. "I didn't think anybody cared about me."

"Are you kidding me?" Gray sat next to her, still clutching the umbrella. "Everybody in the guild cares about you! Mira and the others... they're all worried about you."

Tears welled up in Juvia's eyes again. "They've all been... so kind... to me... ever since I joined the guild..."

Gray listened and watched as the tears slid down her face.

"And you, you've been the best," Juvia continued. "Gray-sama always looks out for everyone, even if he has a rivalry with them. When we fought that first time, I saw you, I knew I was done for. But you saved me. Gray saved Juvia, and that meant everything to her."

Gray chuckled. "You could have kicked my ass, Juvia."

Juvia laughed. "Don't flatter me, Gray-sama. You are much more powerful than I am. All the things you've done, all the demons you've faced. People don't understand why Juvia loves Gray so much. But that is because they cannot see..."

Gray's eyes flickered as he watched her intently. "Can't see what?"

"They cannot see the light that shines so brightly inside of him, the bravery to fight on and on even when he is completely alone. They do not see what Juvia sees. Juvia sees a scared little boy who still wants to make his teacher proud. And Juvia also sees a strong soul who loves his life and is determined to protect those he loves. The only thing Juvia cannot see is what Gray-sama thinks of her."

Gray stared at her, his mouth slightly agape.

Back in the guild...

"Come on, guys," Wendy whined, "Maybe we should stop playing now. Gajeel's already eaten half the tables in the room and Cana's really drunk!"

Carla, who had failed in her attempts to make the game "Wendy-friendly" rolled her eyes and tugged Wendy away from the group. "C'mon, Wendy. We have a lot of better ways to spend our time than play foolish games like that." Wendy gave in and followed Carla to the kitchen for some snacks.

"Really, guys, maybe we should stop now..." Lucy was beginning to get really nervous. She looked around at her friends, who had gone through with some pretty insane dares in the past hour. Natsu had set Gajeel's clothes on fire twice, Gajeel had eaten six pieces of metal furniture, Cana had downed ten beers in one sitting, Mira had attempted to sing opera at the top of her lungs, and Erza and Levy drew their best artistic "impressions" of Gajeel. There had been lots of laughs and lots of angry retorts.

Cana was the first to catch on. "Luuuucy," she drawled, pointing at Lucy with a sloppy grin on her face. "You haven't been dared yet."

Lucy laughed nervously. "Oh, yeah..."

The others laughed and murmured things to themselves. Lucy's eyes wandered over the group. Levy had somehow gotten herself on Gajeel's lap, but she seemed quite happy there so Lucy didn't say anything. Erza looked like she could take on a dragon, and Natsu looked equally excited. Mira simply looked pleased that they were all having a good, "bonding time", as she'd called it.

"Lucy Heartfilia," Cana said drunkenly, "I dare you... to kiss Natsu Dragneel."

At first, everyone was quiet. Then, Natsu burst out laughing, breaking the silence completely.

Cana looked at him. "Scared, Natsu?"

"Scared? Are you kidding me?" Natsu laughed. "You think I'm s-s-scared?!" He was laughing so hard he practically fell out of his chair.

Lucy narrowed her eyes. Why is he laughing? Does he think this is funny?

"Lucy," Mira said, "You have to do Cana's dare. That's the rule."

"I know," Lucy replied, nodding. She turned to look at Natsu who was still giggling like a little boy. "What's so funny, Natsu?"

"Well, hehe, it's just... bahaha... I mean, you're not actually gonna go through with it, are ya? You'd never kiss me! Even if I asked."

Lucy smirked and folded her arms. "Is that so?"

"Yeah! It is!" Natsu chortled. "You probably think I'm repulsive. You should just forfeit the game now, 'cause-mmf!"

Everyone's mouths dropped open at the sight. Lucy had shut him up by pushing herself on top of him and kissing him straight on the mouth. She sat there, kissing him for the longest time, and Natsu seemed to be enjoying it.

Levy and Mira were giggling uncontrollably.

"Bah! Get a room, you two!" Gajeel roared, whacking Natsu hard on the back.

They broke apart and Natsu coughed. His face was extremely red, and Lucy's was equally rosy.

Erza folded her arms and nodded her head. "Good job, Lucy."

Outside...

It was still pouring rain, but the atmosphere around the two had changed. There was something warmer between them, a connection that hadn't been there before.

"Juvia," Gray said with a frown, "Why are you so sad?"

Juvia wiped her eyes. "It's nothing."

Gray crossed his arms. "Look, if you're gonna be stubborn-"

"Juvia's parents are dead," Juvia said quietly, staring down at her feet.

Of all the things Juvia gets sad about, I didn't think... Gray thought, completely speechless.

"I hadn't seen them in so long," Juvia continued, "I thought they would be proud of Juvia, happy that I finally found a place where I fit in. I was so excited to tell them, and..." Tears welled up in her eyes again. "They're gone. Gone."

"Is that where you were last weekend? Looking for your parents?" Gray watched Juvia's face carefully.

"Yes... Juvia thought that maybe she could get a job that was in her hometown... So she left, and went looking for her parents. They had been out on a job, according to some townspeople." She paused, looking up at Gray with her large twinkling eyes. "They died fighting. With bravery coursing through them, and..." She burst out in tears. "I miss them so much, Gray-sama!"

Her voice rang throughout the air; it sent chills down Gray's spine. He dropped the umbrella and it shattered into tiny bits of ice. The rain shrouded them in water; he gazed down at her with such intensity in his eyes. It was as if the whole world around them was slowing down.

"I do not think that they died in vain," Juvia said, her lips trembling, "But I miss them so much. I wish I had a chance to tell them... I'll never be as brave as they were."

"Don't you dare," Gray whispered, his eyes dark. Juvia looked at him with frightened eyes. "Don't you dare say a thing like that!"

Suddenly, Gray grabbed her and held her body close to his, caressing her head in his hand. He held her face against his shoulder. Her eyes widened in surprise, one last tear sliding down her cheek.

"Don't think for one moment that you aren't brave," he said into her ear, "You are one of the strongest women I know. Because I know what you're capable of. I know that you can make your parents proud."

In that moment, the pouring rain around them began sparkling and froze. The drops of rain turned to crystal ice, elegant snowflakes that danced around them like fairies.

Soon, the guild members took notice of the storm outside and were amazed to see flurries of snow falling gently to the ground.

It had become the only distraction that pulled them away from staring at blushing Natsu and Lucy.

"It's snowing!" Wendy yelled, running out into the guild hall. "Can we please go out and play, Mira-san? Pleaaaase?"

Mira looked at the others, hesitant. She wasn't sure what was going on, but she could feel an enormous increase of energy in the air outside. "I... well... Master, what do you think?" She turned to look at the tiny old man who was sitting up on the counter, sipping from a beer.

Makarov scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose some fresh air couldn't hurt."

"FRESH AIR?!" Happy jumped up into the air. "It's freeeezing out there!"

Lily smacked his paw at Happy and the poor blue cat rolled onto the floor.

When they arrived to the guild gardens, they were all amazed to see a huge frozen lake in front of them, and though it was snowing around them, the air felt warm, pleasant, tranquil.

"Oh, master! This is wonderful!" Mira sighed, clapping her hands together.

"Mmm?" Makarov looked at her with a raised brow.

"I was just thinking how lovely it would be to have an ice skating rink! We could have a festival and everything!"

"Hmmm... That's not a bad idea, Mirajane."

"We could invite the whole town!" Wendy exclaimed, spinning through the air with ease.

"And we could charge them a hefty fee!" Makarov said excitedly. But when Mira and Erza looked at him with disproving glares, he shook his head quickly. "Er- fundraiser for the guild, of course!"

"Well we do need new furniture," Erza said, glancing at Gajeel who had just belched very loudly. The iron dragon slayer chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"What a great idea, everyone!" A voice said from behind them. They turned around to see a silvery-haired wizard waving happily, her muscular brother at her side.

"Lisanna! Elfman! You're back!" Mira exclaimed, throwing herself at her siblings in a hug.

"It was quite the job," Lisanna admitted, "but nothing we couldn't handle..."

"It was a Man's job! Of course we got it done!" Elfman boasted, gesturing to the bag of jewel slung over his shoulder.

"Wow! Awesome, you two!" Lucy said, hugging Lisanna.

When the atmosphere settled again, Lisanna looked her friends over with a small smile. "I know it's only been a couple days, but you guys look so different... Natsu, what's that on your face?"

All eyes back on Natsu; the speechless dragon slayer looked in the mirror that Happy held up for him. Bright pink lipgloss was smeared across his lips. "EHHH?!"

Lucy wiped her mouth. "Oops... Sorry, Natsu."

Lisanna stared at them for what seemed to be forever, then raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Wow, I guess a lot has changed since we left..."

Erza laughed. "You misunderstand. It was a d-"

"Everybody! Look!"

All heads turned to see the ice crystals forming a beautiful sculpture in the center of the frozen pond. It was their guild symbol; they all marveled in awe.

Just then, Gray and Juvia came sliding from behind the sculpture, grinning and donning ice skates made of ice.

"Gray! Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"What wonderful teamwork, brats," Makarov said with a loving smile.

"We do make a good team, don't we?" Gray said, looking down at Juvia. Juvia just blushed, feeling much better now.

"Alright! Everybody gather up the people of Magnolia! We are going to have ourselves a proper festival!" Makarov announced. "Thirty jewel per person!"

"MASTER!" Erza and Mirajane yelled in unison.

Makarov chuckled. "Fine. Ten jewel per couple."

The girls nodded in approval then fled out to the town to excite the people. The others began using their many magical talents to decorate the place and make, as their master had called it, a proper festival.


End file.
